


It’s Time to PaniK!

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [62]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anime, Assassins & Hitmen, Batman References, Card Games, Character Study, Darkness, Demons, Duelling, Fear, Gen, Horror, Mind Games, Monsters, Nightmares, Panic, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Sadism, Stalking, Threats of Violence, Tournaments, Villains, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The Player Killer shines a light on his ugly heart by hiding in the dark.
Relationships: Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine & Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi | Atem, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Kudos: 1





	It’s Time to PaniK!

It’s Time to PaniK!

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters series.

Summary:

The Player Killer shines a light on his ugly heart by hiding in the dark.

* * *

The Duelists he’s hired by Pegasus to eliminate have such weak compositions. They sob at the smallest stimuli in the dark – the growls, the hisses, the clicks – and can’t take the heat of the fire-breathing flame ejectors cutting close to their necks. Terrified when his monsters come to stalk them and drag their cards to erasure like Death. The fear factor he exploits to break them in half across his giant knee.

Paralyzed to step out of the invincible darkness for worry of disqualification and bodily harm. No running away scared if his prey can’t tell their hands from their feet.

A world of hurt should ruthless demons visit and attack from who knows what side of Hell. Untold, unseen banes hunting through the absolute night to slowly devour those with growing cowardice.

Barox, a frenzied gargoyle. Furred killer grotesque.

Dark Chimera, a bottom-dweller. Fanged scar-maker in their long dreams.

Supreme King of Yamimakai, a revealed destroyer. Wielder of evil shockwaves.

Metal Guardian, a rolling army. The wall between the enemy and netherworld treasures.

Protect the floating castle. They cannot resist its curse. Its darkening influence conceals the Field in dark illusions. Immures them on the island behind the falling Chaos Shield’s seal, shredding any power source.

He is ruthless, the Player Killer. He has pride, but doesn’t honour honour.

Yugi calls a five-turn launch countdown. Is it a bluff? Is it time for PK to panic?

Words! Meaningless words, Yugi! You are out of weapons!

Insolent cur, he’ll steal your Star Chips and peace of mind!

The mind is so riveting to crush.


End file.
